


Heart Beats For One

by doiemination (sweetmedusaaa)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Car Accidents, M/M, Sacrifices, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmedusaaa/pseuds/doiemination
Summary: Two puzzlesIdentical with the same pieceMissing from both never completeNever achieving theirTrue perfection~
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Heart Beats For One

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional. Please heed the tags before reading!

Medical doctor Qian Kun had always been a romantic at heart. Growing up in a family that endeared him to no end, he had always dreamt of being in love and being loved wholeheartedly. This dream had always included his best friend, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, or more commonly known as Ten. 

Ten  — an established artist, well-known choreographer, and co-owner of a renowned dance academy at the age of 28  — had been Kun’s best friend since they met in high school. Ten being a newcomer in a foreign land and Kun being Ten’s eternal savior. Kun embodied the classic boy scout qualities  — he's always ready for anything. And Ten being the clutz that he was, he's always wounded somewhere and he wouldn't realize it until he's already injured. There was one injury that needed surgery and he was exempted from the military training enlistment. 

Another thing that's wounded is Kun’s heart from his unrequited love for Ten. Kun’s feelings for Ten was like an open secret, to anyone, but the oblivious object of his affection. Kun wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved that despite being Mr. Obvious, Ten just couldn't get how deeply in love he was with him or if he should feel irritated because  _ Hello? Earth to Tennie? Can't you feel Kun’s love yet?  _

Kun felt like he could not contain his feelings any longer. He'd been wanting to use his special but super-secret term of endearment for his Tennie: the  _ lub _ to his  _ dub _ \-  _ lub dub _ , because he truly believed that their hearts would eventually beat as one. As his graduation from medical residency training was nearing, he realized that finally, it should be the right time to confess to his Tennie. 

Graduation day came, and Kun finally graduated from his residency training. Years of sleepless nights, endless reviewers, and blood, sweat, and tears, and he was finally relieved of studying and more into actual duties as a medical doctor. Feeling like he finally had more control of his time, he decided to take this chance and confess his long-time love for his Ten - the  _ lub _ to his  _ dub _ . 

Kun planned everything out: from fetching Ten from his dance class to inviting him to their favorite restaurant, to bringing him home and confessing his love at Tennie’s doorstep, to kissing him senseless until they both make love to each other and worship their bodies until morning comes. All these thoughts were already planned, but Kun forgot an essential fact: Ten has his own life.

Kun arrived at Ten’s dance academy with the full intent of surprising him, and yet it was him who was surprised. Ten was already taken for a year and soon to be engaged to his co-owner and professional photographer, Johnny Seo. Kun was asking a thousand questions in his mind, was feeling his heart breaking a thousand times; but remained smiling to the best of his ability, seemingly happy despite the heartbreak he's experiencing. Their topic for dinner transformed from planned sweet confessions of love into hearing the love story of Ten and Johnny. As Kun continued listening to the couple, he realized how unfitting he had been for Ten’s  _ ideal _ relationship. He'd never be funny and spontaneous  — he’d always worry and be structured. He would never be focused on one thing at a time, especially on Ten, as he’d always be up and about with other activities aside from his duties. He would never be the best in his field, unlike Johnny who has already achieved a lot of recognition as a professional photographer. He’d just be Kun, Ten’s best friend. He’d never be able to give his whole heart to Ten as he’d also be busy attending to his patients. He’d never be the  _ lub _ to his  _ dub _ because Ten deserves more than what he could offer. He thought he’d never be the  _ lub _ to his  _ dub _ because their hearts would never beat for each other. 

And Kun had never been so wrong in his life. Their hearts eventually beat as one, when Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, 28, was found in a critical condition after being hit by a truck. Qian Kun, being weak-hearted, didn't take the news lightly and was scared to death for his  _ lub _ . He couldn't imagine himself living without Ten. Believing that Ten has more going on in his life than he would ever have and that the world needs more of Ten than himself, he decided to donate his heart for Ten to continue breathing. Ten might never know his feelings, but he hoped that his heart would make Ten feel how deep his love for him has always been. 

Their hearts may never beat together as one, but Kun knew his would only beat for **one**. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fic of mine, revamped and revised for this fandom. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I crave for con-crit :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! ^^ 
> 
> P.S. the summary is lyrics from the song "Damn Good Friends" by Elle Varner.


End file.
